Tu comprends rien Tommy
by Akimichi
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Thomas peut être long à la détente.. 10 ans tout de même! Newtmas tout sweet.


**Bonjour le peuple! Bon déjà je m'excuse pour tout ceux qui attendent une suite à "Il n'était pas une fois." Je suis navrée, je ne pense pas avoir la foi de la finir. Mon truc c'est vraiment plus (+) les OS ... Du coup, je vous ponds des petits trucs par ci par là, qui j'espère vont plaire au 4 personnes qui vont passer ici 8D. Je l'avoue, de base j'avais écris ce truc sur un couple inventé, puis j'ai vu le Remède Mortel, et mon cœur a été brisé _si fort_ que j'ai modifier cet OS pour que ça rende du NewtMas. **

**/!\ Spéciale dédicace à Sarah qui a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avec moi quand on était au cinéma, et avec qui je fangirl fort (beaucoup trop fort) sur ce couple. Jtm.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture.**

 **Ah et aussi les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner ( je t'aime et en même temps je te hais du plus profond de mon âme, amicalement )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça a commencé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelque part, bien cachée tout au fond, une partie infime de moi le désirait depuis très longtemps.

.

-Flash-Back I-

.

" Les sanglots longs… Des violons -

\- Pitié, pas encore!

\- Excuses-moi, Monsieur le scientifique, j'essaie de m'imprégner!

\- T'imprégner? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? C'est juste une récitation - ce que je trouve stupide, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui, m'imprégner. Rhaaaa, Tommy, tu me soule! Tu comprends pas hein? "

Il s'approche du lit où je suis affalé et s'assoit à mes côtés.

" La littérature, les poèmes, le théâtre.. C'est un autre monde. Si tu acceptais de venir nous voir jouer, tu comprendrais peut-être! "

Je secoue la tête. Impossible. Newt a un don pour ça. Pour comprendre, entendre et voir. Une sorte de 6ème sens, qui lui permet de passer d'un monde à l'autre, de se mettre dans la peau d'écrivains morts il a des plombes, et de quitter son enveloppe charnelle pour être juste .. ailleurs. Il appelle ça la méditation, moi je trouve ça flippant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu sais du théâtre en plus? Rien. Je suis presque sûr que tu pourrais apprécier si tu faisais un effort. Tu es toujours le nez dans les maths, dans tes chiffres, comment tu peux aimer ça?

\- Sacrilège, c'est toi qui me demande ça? Tu aimes lire Flaubert je te rappelle! Ohoh, Flaubert! "

Il souffle lourdement, mais je vois son sourire.

" You're such a moron...

\- Ne m'insulte pas dans une langue que je ne connais pas, abruti!

\- Oh, excuses-moi, ça m'as échappé!"

Je fais mine de bouder, et il s'amuse à me chatouiller en vociférant des phrases et des mots incompréhensibles pour moi, pauvre petit français. Newt est né en Angleterre. Sa mère vivait à Londres, et son père, un pur parisien, était en voyage d'affaire lorsqu'il est tombé sur "cette femme merveilleuse", comme il la décrit. Il parlait à peine anglais, et elle, pas un mot de français, mais le coup de foudre est "plus fort que la barrière des pays". Beaucoup trop niais pour nous, m'enfin bon. Ils ont vécus des années en Angleterre, à s'apprendre leurs langues mutuellement. Puis ils ont eu un fils, et quand Newt a eu 10 ans, ils sont partis pour sa mère et revenu pour son père en France. C'est là qu'on s'est connus. Et depuis, on est inséparables. 10 ans d'existence passée à ses côtés font que je le connais mieux que moi-même. Je sais exactement ce qu'il va dire, ou faire, et comment il pense. Je sais que lorsqu'il est en colère, il se met à parler dans un mélange d'anglais et de français, et que quand il est vraiment énervé, il oublie totalement son français. Je sais qu'il fait des efforts constants pour que son accent ne s'entende pas, alors que tout le monde l'adore. Je sais quels mots il a du mal à prononcer, et je sais qu'il aime la France beaucoup plus que moi. Je connais ses haussements de sourcils lorsqu'il est intrigué, et sa tête du matin. Je tourne la tête et fronce les sourcils avec une petite moue, mimant l'énervement. Il lève les mains, avec l'air de dire " Pardonne-moi ", mais je sais qu'il joue juste un rôle. Il ne s'en veut jamais de m'embêter. Il adore ça, au contraire. Sa passion, c'est de me corriger lorsque je parle. Monsieur est bilingue, et malgré ces deux langues se combattant dans sa tête, il ne commet jamais une faute de français. Alors que moi, si. Je parle n'importe comment, et je conjugue mal mes verbes, mais je suis surdoué en mathématiques et en informatiques. Je suis dans une école de programmeurs, pendant que Newt suit des cours de théâtres. Je suis interrompu dans le fil de mes pensées par un coup dans les côtes.

" A quoi tu penses?

\- A toi, à moi, à nous. A comment t'es arrivé dans ma vie comme un petit boulet de canon, sans me demander mon avis."

Il y a un petit silence, et je tourne la tête vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il m'a entendu. Newt part souvent dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il a la tête tournée vers moi, et me regarde de ses yeux noirs profonds. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, comme toujours ébouriffés, son regard doux, et son physique plutôt mince font que quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de le protéger de toutes les mauvaises choses qui pourraient lui arriver. Il dégage une telle impression de fragilité… Du moins, en ma présence. Lorsqu'il est avec les amis de son école, il sourit, rit, et paraît si joyeux et plein de vie. Moi seul sais qui il est vraiment. Moi seul connais sa peur de l'échec, sa peur de décevoir. Moi seul connais ses plus profondes angoisses, et ses pires cauchemars. Moi seul sais comment le faire avoir ce sourire, qui étire ses lèvres en ce moment même. Ce sourire, je le connais, je le possède aussi. C'est le sourire qui veut tout dire. A la fois Je T'aime que Je Suis Là Pour Toi. A la fois Tu Es Mon Meilleur Ami que Je Suis Ton Frère. Lui et moi, c'est pour la vie, on se l'est promis. Il m'offre ce sourire encore une fois, et je ne peux que lui rendre la pareille. Parce que lui et moi pensons à la même chose. " Je ne suis rien sans lui."

.

-Flash-Back II-

.

"J'arrive pas à y cro- …"

Un sanglot le coupe dans sa phrase, et je resserre mes bras autour de lui. Si il y a quelque chose que je déteste plus que mon logement étudiant moisi et trop petit, c'est voir Newt pleurer. Je ravale ma colère, et passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

" Calme toi, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour lui, tu le sais…"

Ses pleurs continuent inlassablement, et je sens ses larmes mouiller mon épaule, à travers mon haut. Il s'agrippe à mon pauvre tee shirt, et renifle bruyamment. Je caresse son dos, et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. C'est mort là… Tant pis, cette fille passe après mon meilleur ami. Je lui relève la tête de mon index, et lance le plan miracle.

" Brokeback Moutain et des pizzas à l'ananas?"

Enfin, un petit sourire… Je le lâche et me lève pour chopper mon portable et envoyer un texto à la meuf, une dénommé Amélie, qui était plutôt pas mal pour tirer un coup. Je lève les yeux au ciel en recevant sa réponse explosive. Rien ne me fera abandonner Newt dans cet état. Je serre les poings en pensant à cet abruti de Gally, qui lui a promis monts et merveilles avant de le plaquer 3 mois plus tard. Quel connard. Newt tombe toujours sur des connards. Et je suis toujours obligé de le consoler après. Je commande les pizzas et me rassois dans mon canapé miteux, après avoir mis le DVD dans le lecteur. Je lance le film, et nous ne parlons pas pendant 30 minutes, puis le livreur arrive, et nous faisons une pause le temps de bouffer. Newt est têtu comme une mule, et il refuse de manger devant son film préféré. J'en profite pour relancer le sujet.

" Faudrait que t'arrêtes de te jetter dans les bras de salopards, tu crois pas?"

Il soupire et laisse le silence durer quelques secondes.

" Non, c'est la seule façon de.. non rien.

\- De quoi?"

Il secoue la tête.

"Non laisse tomber.

\- Mais dis! Depuis quand tu ne me dis pas tout?

\- Depuis toujours je te signale. J'ai quand même un jardin secret!"

Je penche la tête, surpris. Je pensais qu'on se disait tout lui et moi. Je le taquine pour cacher ma déception.

"Quoi, t'es amoureux d'un autre gars et tu veux le rendre jaloux ?"

Il rougit doucement et je sais tout de suite.

" Ohhh, Bébé Newty est amoureuuuuux! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

\- Parce que je l'aurais jamais. C'est tout."

Je suis choqué par le ton catégorique et presque froid de sa voix.

" Newt, t'as 24 ans, prends tes couilles et vas voir ce gars!

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler! T'as pas entendu ou quoi?

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que ça sert à rien!

\- Mais n'importe quoi! Dis-moi au moins à quoi il ressemble?"

Petit silence, et il finit par céder.

" Il est grand. Il est musclé. Il a les yeux marron. Il est drôle. Il est intelligent. Il me connait très bien, et ça me déstabilise. Il est beau. Il est adorable, et attentionné."

Je souris doucement. Il a l'air vachement mordu de ce gars.

" On dirait presque moi, non?"

Je rigole comme un con, et il me frappe l'épaule, les joues encore rouges.

"Ta gueule."

Je lui tire la langue, et il finit par me faire un sourire.

" Voilà ce que je veux voir sur ton joli visage."

Dis-je en appuyant mon doigt dans sa fossette. Il rougit et tappe ma main.

" Tais-toi…"

Je ris doucement, puis reprends mon sérieux.

" Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. Lui dire ce que tu ressens. S'il te connait si bien que ça, peut-être qu'il l'a déjà deviné.

\- Impossible. Il est bien trop bête pour ça. Il l'aurait deviné avant s'il avait pu…

\- Pourquoi, ça fait longtemps?"

Il hausse les épaules.

" 3 ans environ.

\- 3 ANS ?"

C'est à son tour de rire.

" Je cache très bien mon jeu tu sais.

\- Je vois ça."

Plus que surpris, je suis déçu. Trois ans que mon meilleur ami est amoureux fou d'un homme, et je ne l'ai pas deviné? Et surtout, il m'a caché ça trois ans ! Je lui en veux un peu. Puis je me rappelle que je veux avant tout son bonheur.

" Vas le voir. Dis-lui. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimera. Tu es beau, intelligent, talentueux, doux, souriant! Tu sais être drôle, et tu es vraiment adorable. Tu es digne d'être aimé. Comment il ne pourrait pas t'aimer ? "

Il baisse la tête, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

" Newty? "

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur mes genoux, et je pose automatiquement mes mains dans ses cheveux, les coiffant et les décoiffant inconsciemment. Il lève le visage vers moi, et je vois ses yeux humides.

" Je t'aime Tommy.

\- Je t'aime aussi. "

Si seulement j'avais compris…

.

-FLASH-BACK III-

.

" Tu viens ou quoi?

\- Calme toi hein! "

Je soupire pour la énième fois.

" T'es vraiment, VRAIMENT, une princesse! "

Il débarque dans notre salon, une chaussette dans la main.

" Putain Newt, on va être en retard!

\- Arrêtes de me stresser, Tocard!

\- Arrêtes de m'insulter! Bordel, on va être en retard aux 20 ans de mariages de tes parents. Je te hais. Tu sais qu'ils me tiennent responsables de toi? Si tu es à la bourre, c'est moi qu'on engueule! T'es pas capable d'être à l'heure, ou de manger correctement! Comment ils font pour pas te virer au théâtre?

\- Ils m'aiment, que veux-tu? "

Il enfile sa chaussette, referme sa chemise, et disparaît dans sa chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé d'angle et jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Ouais, c'est définitif, on est en retard. Je ferme les yeux, et soupire. Newt est vraiment tête en l'air. C'est drôle comme je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant qu'on emménage ensembles. Sûrement parce que sa mère lui rappelait toujours ce qu'il zappait. Quand il oublie pas un rendez-vous, c'est l'heure qu'il oublie, quand il oublie pas de manger - si, c'est possible -, il oublie d'éteindre le gaz et de faire la vaisselle, etcetera. Vivre avec lui, c'est devenir un agenda permanent. Au lieu de m'occuper de moi, je dois vérifier s'il est bien partit au boulot, et s'il n'a pas oublié ses clés. C'est fatiguant. Mais c'est Newt, alors je m'y suis juste fait. Car pendant que je peste parce qu'il me laisse ses affaires à laver, lui ne râle jamais quand je bosses et que je m'énerve sur mon ordi jusqu'au petit matin. Il ne refuse jamais de m'aider à faire la correction de mes textes et de mes sites, et est toujours de bonne humeur. Vivre avec lui, c'est aussi épuisant que reposant. Il a ses jours. Et j'ai les miens. Mais on s'accommode bien. Il finit par débarquer dans le salon, fin prêt dans son costume gris. Je soupire et me lève pour m'approcher de lui. Je lui prend le menton entre les doigts, et lui fait tourner la tête.

" 27 ans et même pas capable de mettre convenablement une cravate… "

Il hausse les épaules en riant silencieusement.

" Pourquoi apprendre alors que tu le fais pour moi? "

Je lui fais le noeud, et remet correctement son col, puis ferme sa veste.

" Tu es un cas à part, Newton Isaac.

\- Bien sûr, et tu m'aimes. Tu adores jouer au mari parfait avec moi. Ta femme aura de la chance. "

Je secoue la tête et lui claque doucement l'épaule.

" On y va, au lieu de dire des conneries? "

Je pars devant pour démarrer ma voiture, et je laisse mon meilleur ami fermer la porte de notre appartement. A la fin de nos études, j'ai été embauché presque directement dans l'entreprise où j'avais fais mes stages, et Newt a été pris dans une troupe de théâtre. Il s'y plait beaucoup, et je le vois s'épanouir de jour en jour. Du coup, on a enfin pu réaliser notre rêve : faire une collocation ensembles. Depuis 1 an et demi que nous vivons ensembles, tout se passe très bien. Notre vie commune va très bien, et nos vies séparées aussi. Je sors avec une fille, Teresa, depuis presque 2 ans. Newt lui, est resté étrangement célibataire, ou alors il me dis pas tout. Il écarte toujours le sujet en disant que son coeur est pris par quelqu'un qui le lui a voler mais qui ne sait quoi en faire. Il se laisse tomber sur le siège passager, et me lance un " Roule on est à la bourre! " auquel je ne répond même pas. C'est fou comme j'ai envie de l'étriper des fois. Mais je l'aime bien trop pour ça.

.

-MAINTENANT-

.

" JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! "

Il me regarde de ses yeux brillants, et me serre dans ses bras, sur la pointe des pieds.

" Merci Tommy…

\- 30 ans ça se fête! "

J'ai préparé un gâteau potable pour l'occasion. Teresa m'as un peu - beaucoup - aidé, mais je suis fier de moi, et surtout du sourire que Newt a à cet instant. Je lui tends des paquets emballés, et l'incite à les ouvrir. Il n'y personne d'autre que lui et moi ce soir, c'est notre rituel. Nous fêtons toujours nos anniversaires d'abord tous les deux, puis après avec les amis et la famille. Il déchire les emballages, avec toujours cette joie pressante de savoir ce que c'est. Il dépose les livres rares que j'ai réussis à dénicher après des mois de recherche sur le canapé, et vient m'embrasser la joue.

" Merci mon Tommy. Tu es le meilleur. "

Je lui souris et lui tend un dernier cadeau. Il fronce les sourcils, mais le prend entre ses mains, et le déballe avec plus de douceur. Il pousse un cri de surprise en découvrant deux billets pour une pièce qui passe le mois prochain près de chez nous. Il m'a tanné avec ce théâtre prestigieux, et je ne regrette pas le prix des billets lorsque je vois cet air de bonheur intense lui prendre le visage. Il me saute au cou, et me serre longtemps, et très fort. Lorsqu'il finit par me lâcher, je lui souris.

" Vas-y avec ton amoureux. "

Je vois son air se décomposer.

" De quoi tu parles …?

\- Newt, je vois bien que tu découches ces temps-ci. Tu rentres à 5h du matin, tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ?

\- Je n'ai personne.

\- Pourquoi tu me mens? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça? Tu m'as toujours parlé de tes peines ou de tes joies de cœur, mais ces 5 dernières années tu es devenu si discret, presque distant… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? "

Il ferme ses yeux quelques instants, et secoue la tête.

" Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et c'est ça le pire. Tu fais toujours tout bien. Tu es le parfait meilleur ami, que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Tu es gentil, doux, attentionné. Tu ne t'énerves jamais sur moi, et tu refuses d'aller vivre avec ta copine pour ne pas me laisser seul. Tu me laisses pleurer sur ton épaule sans poser de question.

\- Si je suis si parfait que ça, où est mon meilleur ami?

\- Il est partit, Thomas. Il est partit depuis des années. Cela fait déjà longtemps que je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami, et que je ne veux plus l'être.

\- ... Je ne comprends pas. "

Et là, son visage change. Son visage, sa posture, ses yeux, tout. Il se met à parler plus fort, de plus en plus fort, pour finir par presque crier. Il est en colère, et pourtant, tout son corps me dit" Ne m'abandonne pas "

" Je ne veux plus être ton ami, je ne veux plus que tu me consoles parce que je me suis fait quitter, je ne veux plus que tu me m'engueules à cause de mes fringues qui traînent! Je veux que tu me tiennes plus proche de toi, plus prêt encore! Je veux que tu m'aimes plus que n'importe qui! Je veux arrêter de laisser d'autres hommes me toucher pour arrêter de penser à toi, je veux arrêter de te mentir, je veux arrêter de me faire passer pour le meilleur ami! Je veux que tu arrêtes de fermer les yeux, et que tu comprennes que je t'aime désespérément depuis 9 ans, et que j'ai tout essayer pour te le faire comprendre. Je veux que tu vois que je suis un homme, et pas un gamin qui a grandit! Je veux que tu me regardes comme tu regardes Teresa, je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes avec cette voix rauque et ces yeux brillants! Et ça me tue, parce que je l'envie tellement que j'en crève. J'aimerais tellement être aimée par toi, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, qu'une heure! Putain, je t'aime Thomas, je suis amoureux de toi! Je veux que tu m'embrasses, je veux que tu me touches, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, et je le veux si fort que j'en ai mal! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu m'offres ce que tu as à offrir."

Les yeux plantés dans les siens, figé, mon cœur bat si fort que je le sens dans mon crâne. Je ne suis plus dans mon corps, je ne suis plus nulle part. Je vois sans le sentir mes mains se lever et encadrer son visage, et soudain, la pression de ma bouche contre une autre, tendre et douce, me fait redescendre. Je retrouve mon corps, mes mains, ma tête. Et mes lèvres, collées à d'autres. Tellement douces, tellement bonnes, tellement… tellement inqualifiables. Elles se séparent après 1 seconde, ce qui me parait une éternité. Comme si ce simple effleurement, cette simple pression, m'avait fait comprendre toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas voulu voir avant. Nos lèvres, à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, se frôlent lorsque je murmure doucement.

" Redis-moi encore que tu m'aimes. "

C'est sa voix cassée qui me répond.

" Je t'aime, Tommy.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime. "

Et c'est comme si l'univers se mettait à tourner exactement comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Comme si ce Je T'aime murmurer contre ma bouche, avec ce ton et cette émotion débordante, était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre et respirer.


End file.
